Apenas por uma noite
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Ela era diferente. Ele a queria assim. Pessoas não podem mudar. Mais ela podeia tentar.Apenas por uma noite.[ Minha primeira fic de Xmen não me matem]


Notas : X- Men não me pertence.  
Essa é a minha primeira fic de X-men. Espero que gostem  
Boa Leitura  
---------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------

**_Apenas por uma noite._**

Vampira, Apenas o seu nome já provocava arrepios. Seus olhos buscavam em meio ao Brilho das estrelas resposta. Mas ela nunca as achou. Ninguém poderia ajudá-la. Ela sempre seria assim Diferente. Nunca poderia ser feliz, se casar, tocar sem machucar a pessoa amada. Enfim nunca seria Normal.  
Continuou olhando as estrelas, não mais para achar respostas. Mais sim para buscar entre o brilho delas algum calor que a protegesse do frio que sentia por dentro.

---------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------

Ao longe ele observava algum ponto na imensidão de céu noturno. Algumas cartas estavam esparramadas pelo piso gélido do quarto. Apenas uma teve a sorte de está no calor das mãos masculinas. A Dama de Copas.  
Ele gostava daquela carta, não por ela lhe trazer sorte, mais por ela lhe lembrar a garota de cabelos castanhos com uma mecha branca.  
-Mon petit rebelde.  
---------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------

Ela nem sempre foi assim, um dia acreditou que estava em um lugar onde poderia ser feliz. Uma doce ilusão.  
Tudo não passava de uma armação de Mística, para esperar seus poderes se manifestassem. Para ela a buscar.  
Hoje as pessoas ainda a olhavam como algo raro, valioso demais para que se possa pegar sem medo de quebrar. Ela não queria que fosse assim ela queria ser normal, algo sem valor que todos pudessem ver, alcançar, pegar sem ter medo de quebrar.  
Ela queria apenas uma vez ser normal. Poder sentir o calor de um abraço, sem medo de tirar as lembranças de alguém, sentir o sabor de um beijo. Poder amar e se sentir amada.  
Gambt não se importava se ela era diferente ou não. Ele queria ela assim, Diferente das outras pessoas. Ele não se importava com seus poderes. Ele a amava.

---------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------

Apenas uma palavra resumia o que ele sentia: Amor. Ele a amava e faria de tudo para ajudar ela.  
Se levantou rapidamente. Iria ao instituto precisava vê-la mesmo que de longe. Queria poder sentir que ela também o amava. Queria que ela fosse sua

---------------------------------------------XxX-----------------------------------------

Ela não se importava com as conseqüências dos seus atos, iria até o final. Não iria se importar com Logan, Professor, Broncas, nem mesmo o frio da madrugada. Nada! Ela seria feliz, mesmo que por apenas uma noite.  
Desligou a segurança, Saiu da mansão. Seguiu rumo ao bosque próximo a mansão onde encontrou aquele que robava seus pensamentos toda a noite:  
- Gambit?  
- Mes chers? Pelo visto pensou no que lhe disse.  
O silencio foi a única resposta que obteve. Tentou se aproximar em vão. Ele se afastava a cada passo.  
-Vampira! Você ainda não confia em mim?  
Novamente o silencio se fez presente.  
-Me diz, Vampira, O que faria aqui com você se eu não confiasse em você? Eu sempre acreditei em você. Apenas me responda O que você veio fazer aqui?  
-Eu não sei. Tudo está confuso.  
-Então Vampira...  
A garota levanta o rosto podendo ver o Sorriso que se formava no rosto masculino:  
-...Confie em mim.  
Ela não o respondeu apenas o abraçou. Ele a queria assim.  
Pouco depois o casal saiu sem rumo certo em direção ao coração do bosque.  
No local se encontrava algo esquecido no chão uma carta de baralho. A Dama de Copas, pois agora ele não precisava mais dela. Sua sorte agora caminhava com ele, no bosque de Bayville.

---------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------

Espero que gostem  
Deixem rewiens.  
Pode haver em um Futuro ainda um pouco distante uma continuação. Por isso não deixem de comentar


End file.
